Christmas Unity
by HoodedSource
Summary: The studios have released their contract of the heroes they own for one day to celebrate the holidays. The Marvel Cinematic Universe, The DC Cinematic Universe, The Mutant Cinematic Universe, The Fantastic Four and a special guest, have gathered together to spend Christmas Eve with each other. Marvel/DC Holiday One-Shot.


The sky was dark, the air was cold, yet, it's was mood light and mellow. The night before Christmas was the reason why, where heroes and villains stopped fighting and looked to the sky. Web after web, the web-head swung by, wearing a Santa hat as he ruled the skies. Knowing all was right and merry, he headed towards the heroic party. In the home of the Sorcerer Supreme, resided the Avengers and other heroic teams.

(A/N Okay this is where I stop rhyming)

As Spider-Man jumped from his web, he landed in front of the door of Stephen Strange. He knocked three times and heard footsteps approaching, the door opened and revealed the Sentinel of Liberty, Steve Rogers better known as Captain America.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Cap." Spidey apologized.

"No worries, Peter." Cap shrugged. "It's good that your here."

"Is MJ already here?" Peter wondered.

"Yes, she's with Stark and Bruce" Cap answered.

Peter walked through the sea of his colleagues to meet his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson and saw her wearing a short t-shirt with a heart shaped in the middle that had the pattern of Spider-Man and blue jeans with her boots still on.

"Hey, MJ." Peter greeted.

"Peter!" the red-headed beauty said with excitement. "You made it."

"Of course I did." Peter replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually I would, _IF_ the world was on fire, _IF_."

"You're such a dork, and I love that about you" MJ said.

"I know." Peter said with a smile.

Another three knocks sounded from the door, Hawkeye traverse to the door and opened it, revealing a elderly woman.

"Mr. Barton." the woman greeted.

"Mrs. Parker." Clint greeted back.

Aunt May stepped in and Clint helped her with her things. She walked on to find her nephew, Peter.

"Peter." she called out.

"Aunt May!" he called back. "You're here."

"Of course, I am." she said with a smile and a hug. "It's Christmas Eve. Hello, Mary Jane, dear.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker." MJ said as she hugged her. "How are you?"

"Oohh, a bit chilly with all that snow on the ground." Aunt May replied.

"Hey, Steve, when are the others getting here?" Peter questioned.

"Hopefully, the studios will release them soon, hopefully." Steve said. "And the DC Universe heroes should be here shortly."

Just as he finished his sentence, a portal opened and seized all conversions and out stepped Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Beast, Rogue, Iceman, Jean Grey, Kitty Pride, and Professor X. Everyone cheered as the X-Men and the Avengers were together, at least for the time being.

"Professor, it's nice to have you back." Steve said with a smile and a handshake.

"It's nice to see you too, Captain." the professor replied and took his handshake.

"Ah, web-head." Wolverine said as he spotted Peter. "You beat us here."

"Yeah, I'm actually in the Marvel Cinematic Universe now." he explained.

"Really, how did that happen?" Beast entered the conversion, along with Jean, Storm, and Rogue.

"Well, Sony made my movie so bad that there was an outcry that people wanted me to go back to Marvel, then came the Sony hack thanks to the no-fun dictator of North Korea, Kim Jong-Li, who can't take a joke and acted like a man-child. Which exposed the fact that Sony were actually in talks with Marvel of not giving me up but sharing me, which kinda solidified the deal and here I am." Peter continued.

"And why did he act like a man-child?" Beast questioned.

"Sony made a movie where Seth Roth and James Franco were interviewing him, not him, just someone that looks like him." Peter answered.

"And he hacked into Sony because of that?" Beast said.

"Yep." Peter confirmed.

"I see." Beast said as he brought his fingers to his chin, thinking. "We should make a bad movie ."

Every X-Man agreed with him in that statement.

 **Hey, aren't you forgetting about a certain someone?**

(Oh shit, Deadpool, sorry about. I wanted to start the story first and bring the characters in, I brought in so many X-Men that I forgot about you."

 **Excuses! I'm taking over this FanFiction.**

(You do that and write that you have the biggest shrinkage in the world, you want that to happen? Do ya?)

 **Aahhh! Okay, you win. Just write me in the story.**

(Fine)

Suddenly, small portal appeared by the front door. Everyone stopped and turned to see who was would appear next.

 **SMALL!?**

(Don't worry, I'm not talking about Wade jr.)

 **Oh, good. Had me worried for a minute.**

Eyes were widened as a red and black figure stepped out of the portal.

"That's right, bitches. You're all loving Merc with the Mouth, the Mask for your Task, the Guy That Won't Die..."

"Unfortunately." Wolverine mummer.

"Shut up, Hugh Jackman... Deadpool!" he finished.

A collective of groans could be heard from every inch of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's Christmas Eve and we're all getting back together after a very long time and probably won't see each other again for a very long time. And if that means that I have to deal with Deadpool in order to see my friends again, then it's small price to pay." Steve said as he calm the crowd the down.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, cap-sicle." Tony said raising his beer to the air.

"Hear-Hear" everyone said.

A knock on the door sounded and Storm answered it revealing Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Dasiy Johnson, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Lincoln Campbell and Al 'Mack' MacKenize.

"Hope, you don't mind us dropping by." Fury with a half-smile.

"OMG, Sam L. Jackson!" Deadpool fangirled.

 **Really?**

(You would so do that if it was him, Don't lie)

 **I probably would do that...so what!?**

(Snickering)

"Who brought Deadpool to the party?" Fury said with an annoyed face.

"Hey, with one day and everyone here. I think you tolerate him for a little while." Steve said.

Soon after that, another portal opened and revealed the Fantastic Four. Everyone walked over to them and gave them hugs and patted them on their backs.

"Sorry about for movies, guys" Peter said.

"Thanks." the Thing thanked. "Only one thing will make us will better now."

"Christmas Eve with your friends." Aunt May answered.

"Well, that and finding out what was in Spidey's contract." Thing continued.

That earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Johnny." Peter greeted

"Pete." he greeted back.

The two hugged tightly.

"It's good to see you again, web-head." the Human Torch said

"Same to you, matchstick." Peter replied.

Steve walked to the stairs and raised his voice to gain the crowd's attention.

"Okay, everyone, hey, hey!" the crowd turned to him, knowledge that he gain their attention.

 **I swear this guy's writing is horrible.**

 _ **You got that right.**_

 _I'm afraid, I must agree._

 **Oh, there you guys are. Where have you been?**

 _We've always been here, after all, we are in your head._

 **Point taken.**

(Hey, shrinkage remember?)

 **Sorry.**

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _I apologize._

(That's all I wanted to hear.)

"Who is Deadpool talking to?" Cap questioned.

Everyone was staring at him as his back was turned and was talking to a wall.

"With him, who knows who he's talking too." Fury answered. "You were saying, Cap?"

"Right, anyway. Here we all are, friends and family, on Christmas Eve for the first time in a long time since the studios separated us. We may having only one day with each other, but I plan on spending this day with each and everyone of you." Cap said.

"Do you mind if spend it with you too?" sound a voice by the door.

It was an elderly with blacked-out glasses, pants up to his stomach with a green sweater.

"Excelsior!" the man said.

"STAN!" everyone shouted.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Natasha said.

"I'm Stan Lee, need I say more?" the legend said.

Everyone crowded around him, the men gave him hugs and handshakes and women gave kisses on the cheek.

"And hey, I'm not alone here, but first I just want to say that I'm very proud of all of you and you know that Jack is too." Stan continued.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for Jack Kirby.

"You said you weren't alone who did you bring?" Bruce wondered.

"Some old friends we had a crossover with." Stan answered.

Stan walked to the door and opened it revealing Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Speedy, and Black Canray.

 **Hey, no Green Lantern!**

(Come on, that was ages ago. You got Ryan Reynolds, can't you let this go?)

 **Fuck that! You either get him outta here or I'm...**

 _ **Hey!**_

 _Hey!_

 **Right, sorry, or we walk.**

(Sorry, I can't you're already too deep in the story...)

 **(Snickers) Too deep, That's what she said.**

(Really, dude, really?)

 **Hey don't blame me, you said it! Don't you ignore**

Everyone again looks to Deadpool as he argues with the walls again.

"Uhh, ignore him. Come in." Cap greeted.

"Thank you, Captain. I picked up a fruitcake." Superman said as he showed the fruitcake.

"Did someone just say fruitcake?" Deadpool questioned.

"You ARE a fruitcake, Wade." Wolverine said.

"Don't make me decapitate you like I did Deathstroke." he replied.

 **Ha! That one was good, I'll give you that.** He said to a nearby wall while holding up his thumb of approvement.

"Again, ignore him. Thank you, for the fruitcake, Superman."

The DC heroes stepped in a mingled with the Marvel heroes.

"Batman, how are you?" Steve confronted.

"Captain, do you remember what happened the last time we were together?" Batman questioned in his grim voice.

"We fought." Steve answered back.

"And who won?" he replied back.

"You did." Cap answered.

"You want that to happen again?" he said.

"Mr. Wayne, don't make me get Spider-Man on you." Steve shot back as he chuckled.

The Dark Knight fell silent after that shot and saw Spider-Man coming his way.

"Hey, Bats." he greeted. "How have you be..."

"Don't talk to me." Batman said and walked away.

"What did I do?" Spidey said, wondering what he did wrong.

"Don't mind him." said the amazonian goddess, Wonder Woman. "Batman is always like that."

"Wonder Woman." Steve called.

"Captain." Wonder Woman called back "it's good to see you again, after our crossover fight."

"It's good to see you too. How is everything going in the Cinematic Universe?" Steve wondered.

"It's going pretty well, we have Batman v Superman next year, which also introduces half of the Justice League." the amazonian answered.

"Really? How's that gonna work out?" he continued.

"It ends with me winning." Batman said while walking by.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes to that comment. But the two American-flag-wearing heroes stopped and looked at Spider-Man who was snickering. He pointed to the roof and in-between Captain America and Wonder Woman was a mistletoe. Steve started to blush redder than a tomato.

"Umm, everyone we have a mistletoe situation here." Spider-Man announced.

"Ooooohhh" everyone said except for Batman, although he was interested in seeing what was happening.

Some were telling the flag-colored heroes to kiss, others where making kissy noises which made Cap blush even redder.

"Captain, are you afraid to kiss me?" the goddess wondered while having smirk and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, it's just... it's been a long time since I've kissed a woman." Steve answered.

"Well, looks like we need to break that chain." she said.

Wonder Woman grabbed him by his star, pulled him in close, and put her lips upon his. Everyone in the room fell silent as the kiss lasted 10 seconds, after they parted from each other, the crowd cheered of them. Cap had a smile on his face, as did Wonder Woman.

"That's how you do you it, Cap!" Tony shouted over the cheers.

"Now, that's what I call an All-American kiss." Peter joked.

"You shouldn't talk web-head." Tony said.

"Why?" he replied.

Tony stared at the ceiling and Spider-Man knew what he was talking about. He looked to his right to see that Black Widow was inbetween it too. He looked nervous as Natasha looked up too, after she did, she looked to Peter.

"Alright, Peter." she said "You've earned the Spider, let's if you can earn the Man."

 **I see what you did there. What about me? Am gonna kiss anyone? Can it be Supergirl?**

(I have a surprise for you Deadpool just sit tight.)

Natasha pulled Peter's mask up to his nose, put her arm on his shoulders, cocked her head to the side, closed her eyes and kissed him. People suddenly saw what was happening and fell silent. The kiss lasted a little longer than 10 seconds and the two separated.

"I've had better." she said.

"Oooooo" everyone said.

"But not a lot." she finished.

"Ooohhhh!" everyone cheered.

Peter felt pride in himself as the crowd chanted his name. Peter looked up the ceiling and found that the mistletoe was moving. Even crazier it moved inbetween MJ and Supergirl, he was about say something until Tony cut him off.

"Hey, everybody. Looks we have another situation over here."

The two females looked up and saw the mistletoe, they, as well as a few others, wondered how the mistletoe got to them, but decided to give them a show. The ladies put their arms around each other and kissed, there were cheers sounding almost everywhere, mostly coming from the men, but the cheers soon died down to when they notice that MJ and Supergirl were really going at it, some mouths were open, but everyone still silent. Peter, Tony, Deadpool, Johnny, Green Lantern, Iceman, Clint, Hunter, and Mack got their phones and took a few pictures.

"Check it out, my new screen saver." Peter whispered to Tony.

(Hey, Deadpool. Go outside, I've got a present for you.)

 **Oh boy, I hope it's early copy of my movie.**

(Nope, even better.)

As he went outside he saw his present.

"Hello, my dear, Wade." an elderly woman said.

"Bea?" he said nearly in tears.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she said

"Too long." he replied.

"You mind having one last dance with me?" Bea Arthur questioned.

"Bea, I wouldn't miss it for the world." he answered in a calm tone.

Music started to play, the song called "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole filled the street as Wade and his long-lost-love intertwined their fingers and danced to the song. Wade lowered his head to Bea's shoulders and she put her free hand upon his head. She can feel how happy he was mentally and physically, she put her lips to his ear and whispered "Merry Christmas, Wade". She lifted his head, so that his eyes could meet hers. Her hands crawled to his mask and pulled it off revealing a hideous face that would make even Batman puke; but she didn't care, to her, he was the handsomest in the world; beside John Stamos. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other sweetly and tenderly, the world melted away as the two touched. Slowly her physical appearance faded away, still intertwined and lip-locked, Deadpool never wanted to let her go, but he knew that he had to. Her fingers and lips were the last to disappear, but before she was gone from his life again, she spoke.

"Love you, Wade."

Tears began to come back to him, and sadness fell to him as he knelt to the street. But he was happy to have gotten one last dance with Bea.

"Love you too, Bea." he said back.

"Deadpool." a voice sounded to be Captain America. "We're turning on the tree; I want you to be with us when we turn it on."

Wade put his mask back on and proceed indoor. As the two reenter the home of Stephen Strange, Peter plugged in the tree and the colors came to life. Peter held to MJ and Aunt May, Tony held to Pepper, Natasha held to Bruce, and so forth. Steve was the only one who didn't have anybody, or so he thought. With his free hand, he felt the presence of a female hand, he turned to see who it was and found it to be Peggy Carter, covered in white and in her youth. Steve's eyes started to tear up as the woman he love was right beside him, he turned back to the tree and said.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _ **(Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from my family to yours)**_


End file.
